Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Schooled in the arcane arts, Sorcerers deploy the deadliest of magicks in battle. From meteor showers, massive ice spikes, and deadly necromancy, Sorcerers are truly an awesome force to behold and should never be underestimated. Primary Weapon: Archistaves Strengths and Role Devastating Magicks: No other class is capable of harnessing the near cosmic magickal forces that Sorcerers wield. Sorcerers have access to the most powerful offensive magick spells. Enchantmenting: Just like the mage, Sorcerer’s can use enchanting magicks to power up companion's weapons with deadly magickal effects. Crippling Debilitations: Sorcerers poses a variety of debilitating magicks that can affect larger crowds. Incredible Magick Defense: '''Not many magick attacks will harm Sorcerors. Weaknesses '''No Healing Magicks: '''Features no active healing or recovery skills. '''Low Physical Defense: Subpar physical damage threshold. Below Average Stamina: May burn through stamina quicker. '''No Evasive or Defensive moves: '''Cannot block or evade attacks. '''Slow Casting: '''Many of the Sorcerer's spells take a long time to cast so one must be careful when casting otherwise you may leave yourself open for an attack. '''Golems: '''The disks of the Golem are hardly affected by magick so Sorcerors can't hurt them with spells. The (High) Exequy spell, however, can kill a Golem in one go, provided you keep it in the circle long enough and not get hit. Skills Weapon Skills Core Skills Augments Growth Tips *Fire Boon/Affinity is effective in early came as most enemies such as Goblins, Wolves, and Harpies are weak to fire. Holy Boon/Affinity is effective late game as the monsters become vulnerable to holy damage. *Either go for a mix of the three offensive elemental attacks or go for all of one set of element attacks, e.g. Ingle, Comestion, Bolide (three fire) or Bolide, Gicel, Fulmination (one fire, ice, lightning). That makes your Sorcerer either specialized in one element, or able to adjust depending on the situation. *Enemies aren't necessarily weak to lighting but can cause shock which can stun them for an extended period of time. *Necromancy makes for an excellent offensive and defensive spell. The floating skulls it summons protects you from nearby enemies and causes severe damage. *Petrification has been said to not work all of the time and probably is ineffective on bosses. *Seism and Maelstrom are more for crowd control but do cause serious damage to large crowds of small eneimes. Seism will cause stun while Maelstrom will cause blindness and juggle enemies in the air. *Casting Malestrom in an enclosed area like a dungeon is not recommended, as it may block your view of the area (although it won't cause any damage to you). *Because of the long cast time for many of the spells, it is advisable to activate at least one lower spell, so you have something that is faster casting. *If you take the Acuity augment and keep the Wyrmking Ring in your inventory you can decrease the casting time for spells by a small amount. *Contrary to what seems a logical choice, it is a bad idea to use pawns that have a guardian inclination when you are playing as a sorcerer. Guardian pawns will move with you, sticking relatively close by to protect the Arisen. This is great when fighting Goblins or other smaller creatures, i.e. bandits, but absolutely terrible against golems and other large boss creatures. The guardian will lead the enemy right to you, which usually results in interupting a spell cast, and sometimes gets you grabbed. Go with Scathers or Mitigators to keep the enemy off you. Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations